gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Casa Tully (História e Tradição)
"Casa Tully" faz parte de História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais incluídas no Blu-ray da 3ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Clive Russel como Sor Brynden Tully. Sinopse Brynden Tully reconta a história da Casa Tully e de sua lealdade com as outras Grandes Casas de Westeros. Narração Brynden Tully: Outras casas escolheram dragões, lulas gigantes e leões para seus emblemas. Nós, os Tully, assumimos a truta, o peixe mais assustador, especialmente quando sai da água. Imagino que não hajam tantas opções quando se vive nas Terras Fluviais. Podia ter sido pior. Poderíamos ter sido um vairão ou trigo, afinal, produzimos muito disso. Porém, uma terra não fica fértil como a nossa apenas pela água. Os antigos Reis do Rio, Reis da Tempestade e Reis do Rochedo derramaram sangue aqui por milhares de anos, brigando como crianças por um brinquedo novo. Até que os nascidos do ferro vieram e os espancaram com machados. Sob a liderança de Harren, o Negro, seu reino se estendeu até o Olho de Deus, onde construíram o maior castelo que Westeros já tinha visto. Meistres ensinam que Harren era um tolo, mas ele tinha certo juízo. Se for escravizar e torturar um povo inteiro, é melhor ter muros grossos para se esconder. Mas no dia em que a última pedra foi colocada em Harrenhal, Aegon Targaryen desembarcou em Westeros. Assim que viu o exército de Aegon no horizonte, meu ancestral Edmyn liderou a deserção maciça dos senhores do rio para o lado de Aegon. Duvido que Harren tenha percebido. O problema com castelos enormes é que eles o cegam para o que há do lado de fora, tanto por seu tamanho quanto pela arrogância que inspiram. Não que os nascidos do ferro precisassem disso. Eles têm orgulho em sua arrogância de cada civilização que tomam. Mas qualquer padeiro podia ter lhes dito que fogo transforma paredes de pedra em um forno. E assim, Harren, o Negro, finalmente fez jus ao seu nome, e os senhores do rio mandaram os nascidos do ferro de volta ao mar. Em retribuição ao serviço de Edmyn, a Casa Tully tornou-se o novo Lorde Soberano do Tridente de Aegon e todos os outros senhores tiveram que nos jurar fidelidade, mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder. As Terras Fluviais são e sempre foram o filho do meio de Westeros, atingidas pelas discórdias dos senhores. Meus ancestrais sabiam que para os Tully sobreviverem, alianças deveriam ser feitas. Sua truta havia nadado em tantos rios ao longo dos séculos e saltou em tantos pratos que é uma surpresa que metade dos emblemas do reino não tenham barbatanas. Portanto, toda criança Tully aprende: "Família, Dever, Honra". As palavras dos Tully e sua chateação. Quando eu retornei da Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas, as pessoas me chamavam de Sor Brynden, mas meu irmão mais velho Hoster me chamou de comprometido. Uma ótima combinação com uma casa muito rica, tenho certeza, mas eu tinha acabado de enfrentar e matar muitos homens e não queria que me dissessem quando e com quem me casar. Rompi relações com ele, recebendo o nome de "Peixe Negro", junto de meu emblema pessoal: uma truta negra muito mais ameaçadora. Eu era muito teimoso na época para perceber que, enquanto outras casas lutavam com espadas, a Casa Tully luta com casamentos. Então o noivado da minha sobrinha Catelyn com Brandon Stark levou-nos a uma guerra contra o Rei Louco, enquanto o noivado da minha outra sobrinha Lysa com Jon Arryn cementou a rebelião. Se eu tivesse obedecido ao meu irmão mais velho antes, também teríamos conosco a maior marinha de Westeros, e nossa vitória teria sido rápida. É claro, eu nunca mencionei isso para o meu irmão. Ele teria entendido como um pedido de desculpas. Meu irmão está morto agora e meu sobrinho Edmure governa Correrrio, que os deuses nos ajudem. Uma truta que não diferencia a minhoca do anzol. Mas ele é um Tully, está solteiro e há uma guerra. Todos sabemos como essa história termina. Talvez ela seja bonita. Talvez ela seja rica. Contanto que ela traga espadas e homens para a Casa Tully, ela pode até parecer com o peixe que penduramos em Correrrio. Ele honrará sua honra à família e aceitará isso. Um Peixe Negro por família pode ser ignorado. Dois, e teríamos que mudar todos esses estandartes. Notas *Um vídeo precedente de História e Tradição sobre Harrenhal vagamente insinuou que os senhores do rio se revoltaram contra os nascidos do ferro e se aliaram aos Targaryen apenas após a queda de Harrenhal. Neste vídeo, Brynden deixa claro que na continuidade da série (assim como nos livros), os senhores do rio se revoltaram antes da queda de Harrenhal, vendo em Aegon Targaryen a oportunidade de derrubar o jugo da opressão brutal dos nascidos do ferro. Os exércitos dos senhores do rio aumentaram as forças de Aegon; ele chegou à foz da Água Negra com um exército de apenas 3.000 homens, que se dividiu para realizar dois objetivos: um grupo foi com Aegon a Harrenhal, e outro foi com Orys e Rhaenys para Ponta Tempestade. Talvez eles tenham pego alguns recrutas dos senhores derrotados perto da região do desembarque (como Rosby, Valdocaso etc.). O exército que foi com Aegon, portanto, devia ter menos de 2.000 homens no início, mas com a adição das forças dos Tully e de outros senhores do rio, seus números devem ter subido para 8.000 quando chegaram em Harrenhal. Aparições Personagens * Sor Brynden Tully * Rei Harren Hoare * Lorde Edmyn Tully * Lorde Hoster Tully * Bethany Redwyne (não mencionada pelo nome) * Brandon Stark * Senhora Catelyn Tully * Senhora Lysa Tully (mencionada) * Lorde Jon Arryn (mencionado) * Lorde Edmure Tully Casas Nobres * Casa Tully * Casa Targaryen * Casa Greyjoy * Casa Lannister * Casa Hoare * Casa Redwyne (não mencionada pelo nome) * Casa Stark Lugares * Tridente * Olho de Deus * Correrrio * Harrenhal Eventos * Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas (mencionada) * Rebelião de Robert * Guerra dos Cinco Reis Títulos * Rei do Rio (mencionado) * Rei da Tempestade (mencionado) * Rei do Rochedo (mencionado) en:House Tully (Histories & Lore) Categoria:Casa Tully